Silhouette in the Darkness
by vannaxvindicated1233
Summary: Brookelle is a child from Russia. When a mysterious killer kills her mother and sister, she wants to figure out who it is. It's going to be hard because she is only 6 years old. Matt x OC, Mello x OC. Not a love triangle. T for language and violence.


The purple haired child sat in the windowsill of the bedroom, watching as the rain hit against the glass in a rough manner. Everything was usually quiet around here, nothing really happening anymore, since she had moved in. Her auntie never let her leave the house for some reason or another, the girl didn't understand really. Then again..._her view of America was a silhouette of perfection, the outsides covered in light. No bad people were here, everything was just absolutely __**peachy.**_

What a false image.

"Brookelle! Yuki is here!" Auntie yelled from downstairs. Brookelle ran down the stairs, greeted by her black haired older sister.

"Yuki-san!" She ran up to Yuki, hugging her.

"I need you two to go get some bread. Keep a close eye on her, Yuki." Auntie handed her a crumbled wad of 1's, giving her a certain stare. "I mean it Yuki..."

Yuki nodded nervously. "Alright, Amaya-san."

Me and Yuki headed outside, towards the road, the winds and slight rain drizzling on us. After a while the rain started pouring down, drenching both of us.

"Ugh, I'm getting soaked!" Brookelle tried covering herself with her arms. The purple hair was dripping wet with rain water.

"Here use my jacket, you don't need to get sick." Before she gave it to her, We heard a loud cracking noise...something of a snap.

"Yuki what was that?" The little girl asked. Maybe a tree broke. It is storming, after all.

Her body turned tense. "I-i don't know. C'mon lets hurry up." Yuki grabbed her hand, walking faster.

She heard a louder cracking noise, followed by a loud scream that shrilled throughout the whole neighborhood.

"Yuki-"

Her pace quickened. "Hurry up!"

Before we could reach the main road, a man popped out of the shadows, in front of us. Brookelle screamed, almost falling back. "W-who are you?" she asked, hesitantly. Yuki's eyes widened.

The man had black circles under his eyes, and a hunch in his back. The clothing was clean but you could tell the man hadn't took a shower in a while, from the reddish brown marks on his face and hands.

Yuki's hand clutched the younger girls tightly.

"Oh, I was just walking around, looking for something to do. Don't worry I'm not a creep or anything.." He put his thumb to his lip, staring at the girl intensely. Yuki's body was shaking, her hand gripping Brookelle's painfully now. Does she know this guy?

"Brookelle, we need to head back to the house."

"No, It's okay. Like I said, I'm not a threat." The man put his hand on Brookelle's shoulder, getting way to close to her. He smelled like rust and old blood. "Do you know who I am, Brookelle?" The man whispered in her ear, gripping her shoulder. The blood on his mouth got on her ear. She started shaking. "Tell me where the notebook is."

"Brookelle, run!" Yuki yelled, pulling her away from him. The girl did as told, running as fast as her legs could carry her back to the house, not turning back to see what was happening. The little girl knew what was going to happen...anyone would. You meet somebody with blood on their face and a creepy look in their eyes, their most likely a psychotic killer. Or just plain weird.

A loud scream sounded throughout the neighborhood and tears started sliding down Brookelle's face as she ran even faster, cutting the corner to a short cut. The girl would scream for help but most likely no one would hear her, the rain was pouring down so hard. Brookelle quickly ran into the comfort of the house, slamming the door. The little 6 year old girl cried, sliding down against the door frame, holding her head in her hands, the actions replaying in her head. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she cringed, shying away from her auntie's touch.

"Brookelle, where is Yuki?"

The girl started sobbing more. "I don't know.."

Her grip around Brookelle tightened. "Go to your room, shut the windows and lock the doors. Everything will be fine, I promise."

The girl walked back up to her room, locking the door and all the windows securly. That scary man could come back anytime. She walked over to her bed and slid under the covers, pulling the blankets over her head, hiding from the world.

That little last brink of innocence was shattered.

-x-

A man sat crouched in the chair, knees prompted up to his chest, staring at the computer screens with a thumb to his lip. It didn't make any sense, why would he kill her? They had a good past together, being friends and all so what logical reason is there? Is he really that sick minded? The black haired man sighed, taking a assorted pastry into his mouth, licking off the icing slowly, savoring the sweet taste.

"Hm."

The man set the pastry down, spinning the chair to look at Watari. His eyes were black rimmed as always from lack of sleep. The old man was used to this look by now. "I heard that Roger had called you? What did he have to say." His tone was monotonous, as he stared at the man.

"Roger has informed me that Yuki Hitomi was found dead yesterday afternoon." Watari set my tea on the computer desk.

"Thank you, Watari." I took a sip from the tea, setting it back down on the precisely filed computer desk, the only trash coming from cupcake or candy wrappers. Nothing was adding up straight or well, nothing made sense. He had always been sort of a reserved person at Wammy's, staying in his room most of the time until class. Maybe something happened before Wammy's that made him act like this.


End file.
